Carta
by DollyParadise
Summary: iniciado como oneshot, continuado como eternalfic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** PoT no me pertenece, n.n igual insulto la obra de konomi escribiendo y dañando su obra con mangas uy fictions, n.n, ni modo XD

**n/ahodoll: **aqui no escribo por que me dijeron que lo que yo decia era bobo, o.,o pero igual, abajo si les hablo XD

* * *

**...:AhodollCreations:...  
Carta**

**One Shot (o cap1, depende si quiero continuarlo u.u)**

Todos en seigaku lo sabían, ryoma echizen volvería a estados Unidos, seria en menos de una semana, tiempo suficiente para que confesara sus sentimientos

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Toda la noche me quede pensando….., como decirle, en la tarde intente llamarle por teléfono, pero cuando su prima me pregunto quien le llamaba, termine por colgar T.T solo espero que en verdad no supiera quien era….  
Puedo intentar pedirle a favor a Tomoka, u.u pero conociéndola……………mejor ni me la imagino, tal vez seria bueno escribirle una carta, si!1, eso haré, una carta, será lo mejor, n.n, Yo Sakuno Ryusaki le escribiré una carta y será así como le confiese mis sentimientos

000000000000000000000 Camino a Seigaku 000000000000000000000

sakuno:- no..no podré, T.T , de seguro y cuando se la de me quedara mirando…. Y yo…,.o.o, aunque puedo ponérsela en su bloque o mandársela con alguien…………………., pero igual llevaría mi nombre T.T, y seria peor, tal vez si se lo digo un día antes de que se valla, o justo cuando este por meterse al avión, …claro, así no tendría por que preocuparme, después de todo el se va…. No?

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´Momo Y ryoma´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Momo: no te entiendo, así fue la primera vez, nos haces moquear a todos diciendo que te vas y de igual formas vuelves, eso no se hace ¬¬ esta vez nadie tomara en serio tu partida además )(ryoma se hecho a correr) Oye! A donde vas!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

saku: y si no lo vuelvo a ver, no tendré por que sonrojarme, además, lo que interesa es que el sepa lo que siento y si ya no lo veo mas seria…..

Ryoma: Cuidado!

Ryoma se lanzo encima de sakuno, ella se sonrojo bastante por que sus labios se juntaron por una pequeña fracción de segundos…..

Momo: Echizen! O.o, esa es la nieta de la entrenadora?

ryoma: estas bien?

saku: ha…hai /

M:- que bien, ahora serás el favorito de la entrenadora por toda una semana , espera ¬¬ te vas en menos de una semana

ryo: ¬¬ ya deja de repetirlo /levantándose de encima de sakuno/ tu raqueta /mientras la ayudaba a pararse/

momo: mira nada mas!

Saku: mi raqueta o.o /mirando lo que quedo de ella/ esta…….

Momo: destrozada…

Ryoma: ¬¬ eso te pasa por andar de despistada, deberías caminar por la acera /(comenzando a alejarse/

Sakuno: gomen, y gracias por ayudarme

Momo: oye ryoma…/viéndolo alejarse/ te esta dando las gracias, se gentil y por lo menos dile "de nada"

Ryoma: mira bien por donde andas Ryusaki /seguía caminando

Momo: perdónalo, ¬¬ aunque no parezca también le afecta su partida, n.n, yo también debo irme, adiós/se va corriendo/

Sakuno: u.u no pude decirle, o.o, y peor con el beso T.T ahora cuando quiera hablarle me acordare y…… no podré hacerlo………

000000000000000000000000 con sumire sensei00000000000000000000000

Sumire: que le paso a tu raqueta ¿!1

Sakuno: u.uU fue un carro…

sakuno: si, u.uU, takeshi menciono algo, ¬¬ y como piensas jugar el partido de mañana

saku: o.o pues tu me puedes dar una no?

Sumire: no, sakuno tu raqueta es tu raqueta, ya estas acostumbrada a su peso, a su tamaño y a como moverte con ella

Syusuke: un artista no necesita un buen pincel para comenzar a hacer sus trazos entrenadora

Sumire: pero mi nieta no es una artista u.uU

Syusuke: n.nU

Sumire: Ryoma, podrías venir un momento

Sakuno: o.oU ryoma?

Ryoma: nani? N¬¬

Sumire: podrías llevar a mi nieta, es donde el viejo…/interrumpida por...

Ryoma: esta bien….

Sumire: en serio o.o

Sakuno: o/o

Ryoma: que sea rápido /saliendo de las canchas/ no pienso esperarte, ve por tus cosas

Sakuno: hai!

Saku: …………………………………

Ryoma: ………………………………….

Sakuno: Ryoma-.kun?…

Ryoma: que/volteando a verla/

Sakuno/caminando mas rápido/ yo quería…..quería agradecerte por lo de la mañana

Ryoma: ya lo habías hecho

Sakuno: si /agachando su cabeza/ pero…..

Ryoma: …………………………..

Sakuno: ……………suspiro…………………………………………………………

Ryoma: cuando te caíste…./parando y volteando a verla/

Sakuno: ¿?

Ryoma: tiraste una carta………………………

Sakuno: o/o "la carta!" …………

Ryoma: u.u decía mi nombre, por eso no te la di

Sakuno: (T.T ya la leyó ) u/u bueno…….pues…………….

Ryoma: lo que decía…., la parte en la que…/interrumpido/…………

Sakuno: no quiero que te vallas/ poniendose mas roja que de costumbre, no de nuevo…………………..

Ryoma:…………………por que/arqueando una ceja como parte de su "interrogatorio/

(ambos quedaron uno frente al otro en medio de un parque)

Sakuno: por que?...o.o."que no había leído la carta"

Ryoma: no vas a responder?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Minuto de silencio

Sakuno: .bu…bueno………es que yo…………….

Ryoma: ..se hace tarde, si no avanzamos van a cerrar

Sakuno: espera

Sakuno habia agarrado a Ryoma por la parte de atras de su chaqueta (sde seigaku), se habia acercado a el lo mas rapido que pudo, haciendo un esfuerzo para que cuando el volteara su rostro ya no pudiese ser encontrado

Ryoma volteo y no puedo evitar sonrojarse al ver como la chica se acercaba y le abrazaba desde la parte de atrás….

Sakuno: tu……tu me gustas mucho ryoma-kun

Ryoma: ………………………………….

Sakuno: no importa si no soy correspondida, tampoco se si algún día…. /apoyando su cara mas en su espalda/ no se si algún día sentiré lo mismo por otra persona…, pero, yo no quiero que te vallas

---------------------------------------------------------------------------silencio atormentadoramente comodo (u.u)

Ryoma: no creo que te pierdas…

Sakuno: nani?

Ryoma: desde aquí puedes avanzar sola, hasta mañana

Ryoma acomodo su rostro tras su gorra y avanzo dejando a la joven con lágrimas en los ojos pero misteriosamente con una gran sonrisa

Sakuno: no importa…./viendolo alejarse/ . ya se lo dije….

La joven regreso hacia su casa, estaba feliz de haber dicho sus sentimientos, ella esperaba un rechazo, al menos sabría que no era correspondía, ahora, no sabia nada, el solo se había ido, dejándola sola, pero su conciencia estaba libre de cualquier remordimiento ahora podría vivir tranquila, esa noche durmió llorando…. Pero tranquila

00000000000000000 a la mañana siguiente000000000000000000000000000

Eiji: nya, en serio, cohibí no se va!

Syusuke: no, parece que ha conseguido permiso de sus padres para quedarse un año mas

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Sakuno: eh?

Tomoka: que acaso no lo sabias………

Sakuno: y porque?

Tomoka: ni idea

Sakuno: …….

Sakuno: no se exactamente que paso… solo dijo que alguien se lo pidió…..

**:FIN (o no? o.o)**

u.u el original fue mas decepcionante que este, XD pero ya esta hecho, y si lo hago es para que alguien lo lea no, n.n

**Arigato a "piri-chan.anti-kikio" **(lo escribi bien o.o?), n.n gracias por tu consejo de como escribir para que no se confundan al leer, n.n ahora me pregunto ¿Asi esta bien, o.o como yo soy la que escribe no se si confundirme, n.n, espero respuestas sobre este y mi antiguo estilo de escribir, n.n

**Gracias a Sabri!**, T.T es la que siempre esta diciendome como hacer bien las cosas que no entiendo, n.n gracias por tus ayudas, Xd es que para ciertas coss soy medio yaya ( ¬¬ media?) u.u arigato a todas!

**Saludos a: **marip, cherry, cinthia, Winry, Tsu Asakura, Micaela (u.uU), y a mis queridas comentaristas XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ryoma es mio, u.u quejas, dudas reclamos a konopmi, por que el me lo regalo, es mas, me dijo que lo hizo especificamente para mi, por mi cumpleaños, u.uU si, por eso, u.uU

**n/ahodoll:** kya, sigo inspirada para fics, T.T pero me da pereza escribir, n.n pero escribo cada que me pasa algo bueno, (hoy saque exelente en una lecciuion que estudie apenas en el cole XD) disfruten la conti del one-shot que nunk parecio one-shot u.uU

* * *

**...:AhodollCreations:...  
Carta **

**Cap1:** escapando sakuno?...

Quien se lo creía, una simple carta puede hacer que la persona que más amas te corresponda.  
No, pues eso no fue lo que paso, simplemente hizo caso a un casi ruego, un simple "no quiero que te vallas" hizo que ryoma decidiera quedarse un poco más, aun asi, nadie le aseguraba que fuese por eso

Midori: nee, tomoka tenemos que hablar  
Tomoka: puedes hacerlo frente a sakuno, ella es de confianza  
- pero ella no es parte del club de fans oficial de ryoma-kun T.T  
Tomoka: pero es mi amiga, ¬¬ y si no quieres perder tu puesto de vicepresidenta mejor suelta ya lo que tienes que decir  
- ya sabemos quien le pidió a ryoma-kun que se quedase  
- quien!  
- una chica T.T  
- ………………..

Sakuno: u/uU  
Midori: momoshiro sempai fue quien lo dijo, a el le contó todo  
- eh, COMO QUE LE CONTO TODO (recordando la torpe forma en la que se delcaro "una estupida carta", según ella)  
- o.oU

Tomoka: sa….sakuno! –asustándose de la reacción de su amiga-  
-me voy –agacho su cabeza mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía del salón  
- pero sakuno, no puedes irte del salón  
- u.u si puedo –abriendo la puerta- mira que fácil lo hago – dijo con sarcasmo, pero abriendo la puerta se encontró con la mirada ambarina de la persona que estaba tratando evitar

Tan frio como siempre, solo desvió su mirada y paso como si nada, no sin antes hacer contacto con sus ojos, y obviamente ese tipo de contacto es el que hace que sakuno se rompa en mil pedazos

Midori: Ryoma-kun, puedo preguntarte algo!  
- si, queremos saber quien fue!  
- ryoma-sama T.T  
- tienes novia ryoma-kun

Todas las chicas del salón estaban acumuladas rodeando al joven que no dejaba de ver a la joven que aun seguía perpleja frente a la puerta, también pudo ver como salía corriendo del lugar, lo que no pudo notar fue la lagrima que cruzaba su mejilla en ese momento…..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Corrió lo mas fuerte que pudo hasta llegar a la terraza de seigaku, desde ahí tenia una hermosa vista, claro que lo único que podía admirar eran las canchas de tenis pero al menos estaba lejos de el.

-entonces….si fue una chica, ryoma-kun –dijo en un sollozo mientras se dejaba caer en sus rodillas- pero…..no fui yo……

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

- sakuno, te estuve buscando , te diste cuenta que e saltaste las primeras horas?  
- tenia algo que hacer, tomo-chan  
- ¬¬ lo siento, no puedo creerte, u.u por cierto, ryoma-sama te anda buscando  
- y….para…que…….. –dijo igual de triste que antes-  
- no se, después que te fuiste el también salio, T.T dicen que fue por su novia…  
- entonces, es cierto………  
- si T.T nos lo acabo de decir  
- ya veo……  
- bueno, solo dijo que estaba interesado en alguien  
- no importa, u.u voy con la abuela, quería decirle algo  
- ok!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-baka sakuno, es tu culpa por andar escribiendo cosas que están mejor sin ser descubiertas, además prometí no llorar, T.T pero eso era por que creí que estando en estados unidos me seria más fácil afrontar la realidad, u.u pero ahora me va a tocar verlo todos los días, Y.Y como se supone que sobreviva

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- y así fue como casi quedo de titular……-alegaba horio ante unos chicos de primero-  
- horio –llamo ryoma a su compañero- has visto a ryusaki  
- ryusaki…..  
- si, la nieta de la vieja

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh, ryoma kun? –replico mientras se escondía- para que querrá verme, o.o esperen, que hago escondiéndome!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-pues no, no la vi, por que preguntas, no será que ella es la chica que…  
- gracias! –respondió cortante y fríamente mientras se iba

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.T y ahora anda buscándome para rechazarme legalmente , ù.ú pero no podrá hacerlo si no me encuentra cierto?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji: a la pequeña sakuno?  
- hai  
- lo siento, no la he visto  
-ok

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- T.T el club de tenis no es buen lugar para esconderse de un titular T.T  
Fuji: ya puedes salir n.n  
-Arigato, fuji-san –se despidió mientras corría a la dirección contraria de ryoma

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momoshiro: a, la juventud T.T  
- ù.ú la has visto si o no  
- claro, es una chica muy bonita que siempre anda con dos trenzas y…  
- baka, que si la has visto HOY  
- u.u lo siento, no la he visto  
- ¬¬ si la ves le dices que la ando buscando  
- claro

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- u.uU la cafetería tampoco resulto ser un buen lugar  
Momoshiro: n.n ya puedes salir de ahí!  
- gracias, momo-sempai  
- cuando quieras –poniendo cara de malo- pero me debes cuatro hamburguesas  
- n.nU hai –alejándose de miedo-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiji: nya, para que buscas a saku-cha! –lanzándose  
- la has visto si o no?  
- lo siento  
- bien –alejándose

-ne, ya puedes salir sakuno!  
- gracias, eiji-kun  
- por nada, n.n, espero que no te encuentre  
- T.T yo también, n.n, bueno, te veo luego  
- hai –despidiéndose

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-esto resulto ser mas difícil de lo que esperaba –dijo para si misma sakuno mientras entraba a la "desabitada" oficina de su abuela-

La puerta tras ella se cerro precipitadamente y antes de que voltease pudo escuchar claramente como estaba siendo cerrada con llave..

- escapando sakuno?...

- ry….ryoma-kun

**:CONTINUARA?**

u.u me salio todo a la patada u.u ojala y este lindo, no lo reviso por falta de tiempo, y de paso me disculpo por los horrores ortográficos que deje pasar

**Canción que recomiendo:** lonely and gorgeous ** tema de:** Paradise kiss ** interpretada por:** Tommy february6  
**Anime y manga que recomiendo:** parakiss o Paradise kiss  
**Fanfic que recomiendo:** u.u no he leído ninguno últimamente XD  
**Pregunta tonta del dia: **¿con que se enloda la gente o.oU?  
**Persona que saludo:** Cereshita y Tsu Asakura (salu2 a ambas!)

**Notas del final:** u.uU le seguí al one shot, XD y ojala y lo termine  
**Pa que queden con ganas:** ¿que mismo quiere ryoma, ¿de que hablaran? ¡¡¡¡¡tan solos y encerrados! ¿toy mala?


End file.
